Naruto Evolution
by sexybitchxoxoxo
Summary: A new world, new people, and a whole new way of life. Naruto now finds himself in a world where people possess powers that would make any ninja jealous. How will he adapt to his new settings? NarutoXmen:Evolution crossover
1. Chapter 1

'Did you find out where we were sent Kyuubi?' asked Naruto.

"**It is an alternate dimension brat, accept that fact," growled Kyuubi because he was tired of the boy bothering him.**

'Well at least I was able to finish off the Akatsuki before I got sucked into that black hole and transported here,' though Naruto happily.

"**Yes, that surprised me as well that you were able to finally beat the Leader," said Kyuubi.**

'Meh, admit it you enjoyed the fight and were proud I was able to hold my own against him,' said Naruto with a smile.

"**Brat, I am immune to human emotions," growled Kyuubi refusing to admit anything.**

'Whatever you say fox, I don't have time to argue with you because there are more important matter to deal with at the moment. This world maybe be different from my original home world, but I can feel so much more power in the air here,' said Naruto as he used his advanced sense to look for people with above average chakra.

"**All humans are weak," replied Kyuubi nonchalant.**

'Well, if I'm lucky I'll find something worthwhile to do in this new world until I find a way back home,' said Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl leaves.

* * *

**Break**

"Professor is everything ok?" asked Jean walking up to her Professor.

"I sense a powerful presence a few seconds ago, but when I used Cerebro to try to find it, I wasn't even able to pinpoint it. So much power and it just disappears so suddenly, I am worried about this Jean," said Professor X.

"What do you want to do?" asked Jean.

"Nothing, they are in the city I was able to deduce that much, besides you and the others have school tomorrow so you best get some sleep," said the Professor before wheeling out of the room. Jean just watched the Professor leave with a pensive look on her face before she headed off to sleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Did you feel that power burst earlier?" asked Magneto.

"Yes, but we were unable to locate where it came from," said Mystique.

"Hmm, if I can acquire the person who is wielding that power to my side then I will easily able to complete my plans," said Magneto with a smile.

"I will have the brotherhood keep a look out for any new mutants in the area," said Mystique.

"Do not fail me Mystique," said Magneto as he left the warning hanging before leaving.

* * *

**Break**

"I can't believe I agreed to be in that stupid Dracula play," said Rogue.

"I don't know, it sounds like fun to me," said Kitty. Rogue was about to say more, but was stopped when she collided with some boy that wasn't watching where he was going.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the boy helping Rogue pick up her books.

"Watch where you're going buddy," said Rogue angrily as she took her books back.

"Rogue, he did say he was sorry," said Kitty trying to calm the girl down. Rogue just glared at Kitty before she turned to face the boy to give her another piece of her mind, but when she took a good look at him she fell silent. Kitty saw the look on Rogue's face and gave her a weird look before turning to face the boy, but like Rogue once she got a good look at him she just gazed at him dreamily.

"I really am sorry, it is my first day," said the boy as he scratched his head sheepishly. He had blond sun kissed hair, about 6 feet tall, and was built like an athlete with a well defined chest and arms that were clearly showing with his skin tight shirt. The most distinguishing characteristics he had was his angelic face and his sky blue eyes that seemed to bore into your souls. The boy looked to be a year of two older then them, but neither minded because older guys were always better and more mature to date.

"Um, are you two ok?" asked the boy giving both girls a smirk.

"No, nothing sorry about that," said Kitty snapping out of her daze and then proceeding to snap Rogue out of her daze.

"Well in that case, I hope to be seeing you both around," said the boy giving the girls a heart-melting smile before walking past them. The girls just watched him disappeared into the school building before looking at each other and squealing in delight.

"Oh my gosh, he was so fine," said Kitty with stars in her eyes.

"You got that right girl," said Rogue nodding in agreement.

"I might have to do some information to find out his name and where he is from," said Kitty with a gleam in her eyes.

"No way girl, I got dibs on that boy since you already have a crush on Lance," said Rogue with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, miss I think Scott is so cute," said Kitty sticking her tongue out at Rogue.

"Scott's got nothing on that boy or any other boy in the school," said Rogue remembering the boy's eyes.

"I wonder if he is a mutant," said Kitty with a little bit of hope.

"Sure would make things easier," said Rogue softly, but she even if he was a mutant she still wouldn't be able to get close to him because of her mutation.

* * *

**In the Principal's office**

"Naruto Uzumaki is it, strange name," said Principal Darkholme.

"Well, I'm not from around here," replied Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, I can see that from your transfers," said Principal Darkholme dryly.

'For someone pretending to be a principal she isn't too friendly. You think you would want kids to like you so that you didn't have to worry about blowing your cover,' thought Naruto as he kept the smile plastered on his face.

'**Their abilities far surpass any ninja ability, but they don't train their bodies extensively as the humans in your world did,' said Kyuubi. He may have despised all humans, but they had spent over a few months exploring this new world and were surprised by all the technology and by some of the special talents some of the humans possessed. He almost wished he had been summoned to this world instead of Naruto's world because conquering this world would have been much more challenging with all their technology and strange powers. He didn't seem to take in the account that he failed to conquer Naruto's world to begin with and yet he believed this world to more powerful.**

"Well it seems you have everything order so welcome to Bayville High," said Principal Darkholme before handing Naruto his class schedule.

"Thank you," said Naruto as he took the schedule and bowed to the woman before exiting the office.

'There is something strange about that boy,' thought Principal Darkholme as she watched Naruto leave.

* * *

**Break**

'School blows,' thought Naruto as he sat through his first class, American History. The only upside of school this time around was that he seemed to be very popular among the female crowd, where before he was hated by all.

'**Your whole life **_**blows**_** in my opinion,' said Kyuubi adding his two cent.**

'Ha-ha, I never thought I hear the day you would use such _human_ terminology,' said Naruto as he mentally laughed at the growling fox demon.

"Mr. Uzumaki, are you paying attention?" asked Mrs. Doubtfire, the teacher, giving him a stern glare that Naruto easily shrugged off. Naruto looked up at the teacher and got a good look at her for the first time. She was a very large woman and not in height, she wore thick glasses, and her cheeks puffed out at him while she was giving him a glare. The woman was not in the least bit intimidating to him when he had met pedophiles like Orochimaru.

"Um, you were talking about something that happened a long time ago?" replied Naruto sheepishly, causing the whole class to snick.

"Mr. Uzumaki, since it is your first day here I will excuse your behavior, but if you keep up this attitude I will send you straight to the Principal's office," said Mrs. Doubtfire sternly.

"Got you teach," replied Naruto with a smirk, which made all the females sigh dreamily at him. Mrs. Doubtfire just huffed at the disrespect, before continuing with her class.

'Teachers, they are all the same,' thought Naruto before casting a genjutsu that made it look like he was paying attention, while in actuality he was really sleeping.

'I love being a ninja,' thought Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Break**

For the rest of the day, Naruto went to all of his classes and tried to make new friends while not pissing off his teachers too much by causing too much trouble during classes. Naruto was extremely surprised when he found out that he was easily able to make friends or talk to people in this world. It felt so weird be so accepted into society when he had spent all of his life as an outcast, even among his precious people. His last class was a film study class and it seemed he would be receiving his first class assignment.

"Ok everyone listen up, for your next project you are to work with a partner and make a movie about your daily lives. I will give you until the bell rings to find a partner then you are free to go since this is your last class of the day," said Professor Doyle.

'Damn, I don't know that many in school yet so it looks like I'm going to have ask a complete stranger. Hmm, I'll ask that boy over there,' thought Naruto before heading over to where a boy was sleeping. He made his way across the class and stood in front of the boy's desk before tapping on his shoulder.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked the boy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yo, name is Naruto and was wondering if you wanted to partner up for the project we are being assigned," asked Naruto with a friendly smile.

"We have a project? Aww man, I was planning on hitting the pipes today too," groaned the boy.

"You can still hit the pipes, the project is about filming a day in your life," said Naruto causing the boy to perk up at hearing that.

"Sweet, the name is Evan by the way," said the boy holding out his hand.

"Awesome, I'll go get us a video recorder," said Naruto as he shook Evan's hand before leaving to get a video recorder from up front.

* * *

**Break**

"So where are these pipes at that you want to hit?" asked Naruto as he walked out of school with Evan.

"You sound like you have never skateboarded," said Evan laughing at what Naruto said.

"Can't say I have, but I'm always willing to learn something new. That is, if it doesn't have to deal with history," said Naruto with a smirk.

"I feel you on that dude, come on follow me and I'll show you where the pipes are at," said Evan returning the smirk. Evan then started to lead the way to the park where they would start to film what Evan did for the day.

It didn't take them long for them to reach the skate park, where a bunch of other kids were hanging out as well.

"Hey Evan, dude you made it," said a boy with spiky hair.

"Yeah man, I told you I would be here didn't I?" said Evan as he walked up to the boy and started to do some weird handshake that Naruto instantly memorized.

'Never know what you'll need to know in the future,' thought Naruto as he followed Evan around where he was talking to the other skaters.

"Hey dude, who's the newbie?" asked a boy with a Mohawk looking at Naruto.

"Oh, he's with me because we got this lame project for film class. He is going to be recording me and what I usually do for the day while we are here," replied Evan.

"If the rest of you put on a good show, I can put you all on the film as well," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright, let's do it," said the boy with spiky hair before getting on his board and going down the half-pipe. A couple of his friends went down to other parts of the half-pipes and started to get on their skateboards as well.

"You sure, you got it on and everything man?" asked Evan as he put on his helmet.

"Don't worry, I got everything set up," said Naruto as he started to film some of Evan's friends.

"Let's do this then," said Evan before joining his friends in pulling off some tricks on the half-pipe. Naruto just watched them all skate around and pull off some cool tricks.

'Doesn't look all that hard to me,' thought Naruto as he continued to watch them perform tricks that he knew he wouldn't have a problem pulling off with or without a skateboard.

'**Pathetic, as if some silly tricks with a wooden board will help you survive in real life,' thought Kyuubi with disdain.**

'You're just jealous because you wouldn't be able to do it, even if you tried,' thought Naruto with a smirk.

'**One day I will devour you brat and you will regret ever not treating me with respect,' growled Kyuubi.**

'When that day comes, know I will do what I must to stop you just like my father before me did,' replied Naruto seriously. Kyuubi just growled one last time before going silent. Naruto then went back to watching Evan and his friends skateboarding before he decided he would like to give it a try himself.

"Hey man, mind if I borrow your board and give it a go?" asked Naruto talking to the boy with a Mohawk.

"You sure you can handle it dude?" asked the boy giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"Just keep the camera focused on me and I'll hit some tricks that you never seen before," said Naruto as he handed the boy the camera in exchange for his board. He didn't worry about putting on any safety gear because he was planning on falling down at all.

"Here goes nothing dudes," said Naruto trying out the new word and decided to never say it again because he sounded incredibly stupid. He then used a small burst of chakra from his feet to speed him down the half-pipe and up the other side.

'Just like I thought, not hard at all,' thought Naruto as he easily kept his balance and when got into the air, he performed a perfect kick-flip then came back down.

'**The fact that you are a trained assassin, I'm sure has nothing to do with you being able to do this stupid task so easily,' said Kyuubi sarcastically.**

'Jealous is just becoming you of lately isn't it fox?' thought Naruto with a smirk as he decided to grind the edge of the half-pipe like he saw some of the kids do. He didn't get it at first, but now that he was actually riding and doing all these tricks, he could see why people did this for fun. It was pretty exhilarating and planned to get his own board in the future so that he could come back here every now and then.

"Yo Evan, dude why didn't you tell us your friend could skate like that?" asked the boy with spiky hair as he watched Naruto easily land some tricks that would have been hard for even pros to pull off.

"I seriously didn't know he could skate," said Evan in awe of Naruto's abilities. For the next 15 minutes, the boys and people that were just arriving all just watched Naruto perform some ridiculous tricks. Naruto soon decided that was enough and hopped off the board when he reach the side of the half-pipe that Evan was on.

"Wow, that was fun, I need to come back and do it again," said Naruto with a smile. He was soon surprised when everyone started to cheer and holler at him. He just looked around sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't realize I was that good," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Dude, that was some sick riding," said the boy with the Mohawk before Naruto handed him his board back.

"Yeah man, why didn't you tell me you could ride," said Evan.

"Tell the truth, this was my first time, but they have something similar back where I come from so it was too hard to catch on," lied Naruto with a smile.

"Dude, next time we are taking you over to the bowl to see what you can really do," smirked the boy with spiky hair.

"Maybe later, I think we better move on so we can finish our project," said Naruto as he checked to make sure the camera was ok.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later," said Evan as he followed Naruto out of the park.

"So where do you live, we can film that next," said Naruto causing Evan to sweat a little.

"I live over at the Xavier Institute, but I don't know if it is a good idea for you to come over there," said Evan.

"Why, is there something going on that I am not allowed to know about?" asked Naruto jokingly.

"Naw man, we just don't get visitors much," said Evan.

"Cool, then I'll be the first person at school that doesn't live there to see what it is like," said Naruto as he took a right at the crosswalk, which would lead him to the Xavier Institute.

"Wait, never mind let's go," said Evan running to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

**Break**

"Wow, nice place," said Naruto as they entered the gates to the Xavier Institute.

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet," said Evan with a smirk.

"I bet man, I can't wait to see the inside of this place," said Naruto returning the smirk.

"Yeah about that man, I think it might be best if we stay outside. I'll bring us some drinks and stuff so that we don't get too bored," said Evan.

"I see how it is, don't want to share the wealth heh? That's cool, but you better bring me back something good to drink otherwise I'm breaking in," said Naruto with a smirk.

"No problem dude, we got plenty of drinks to pick from just wait out here," said Evan before heading inside. Naruto just watched him go with a pensive look before he made some quick hand seals.

"**Kage Bunshin," **said Naruto as he made one clone of himself.

"I want you to find out as much information on this place as you can, but don't get caught. I sensed a weird chakra from Evan all day, but now I feel it coming from all over this place. Do whatever it takes to find out the secrets to this place," said Naruto to his clone. The clones just nodded, before using a genjutsu to cloak itself then going off to complete its mission.

'Now, to wait until Evan gets back,' thought Naruto before sitting on the steps and lying back. He didn't get to rest too long before he felt two presences coming up the driveway and towards him.

He opened his eyes and saw it was the two girls that he met earlier walking up the driveway.

'Interesting, it seems most people with the weird chakra stay here at this institute,' thought Naruto before introducing himself to the girls.

"Yo, fancy meeting you two again so soon," said Naruto cheerfully surprising both girls.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Rogue before blushing a small bit at her outburst.

"Honestly, I saw this nice house and couldn't resist trying to break in and see what was in the refrigerator," said Naruto with a wink causing both girls to blush.

"I'm just kidding, I am here with my partner as we finish up our project. Thought if I knew he had such cute roommates I would have come for a completely different reason," said Naruto with a heartbreaking smile.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Kitty," said Kitty as she tried to hide her blush.

"I'm Rogue," said Rogue.

"Name is Naruto, but I'm sure you both know that. It is a pleasure meeting you both and I hope you're still not mad at me for making you drop your books earlier," said Naruto before grabbing each of their hands and giving each a small kiss on the back of their right hands.

"No, I'm not mad," said Rogue with a blush.

"That's a relief, so tell me, do you two stay here as well," asked Naruto before sitting back down and signaling for each girl to take a seat next to him. The girls didn't need to be told twice and each took a seat next to him.

"Yeah we stay here," replied Kitty staring at Naruto dreamily.

"Awesome, must be sweet to stay at a nice place like this. Wish I could stay in a place like this," said Naruto with a smile.

'I wish you stayed here as well,' thought both girls with a large smile.

"Actually, it isn't as great as it looks. The rules are pretty strict and never get much free time," said Kitty.

"Really, what kind of rules are you needed to follow besides getting home before curfew," asked Naruto curious. Both girls looked at each other uneasily before they came up with an answer.

"Well we have to help with chores and stuff like that," lied Kitty.

"Yeah, plus the Professor is pretty strict on making sure we do all of our work and make good grades at school," said Rogue quickly.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Well if you two ever get some free time, let me know and maybe we can go out sometime. I'm still fairly new in town so be great if I could get some guides to show me around," said Naruto causing both girls to look at him in shock.

'Did he just ask us out?' thought Kitty with glee not knowing that Rogue was thinking the same thing.

"I would love to," said Kitty and Rogue together before they turned to glare at each other.

"Awesome, well listen I don't know where my partner is at, but tell him he'll have to finish up by himself because I got to go. Here is my number, give me a call when you're available and I'll come pick you up," said Naruto as he handed each girl a card with his number on it. The girls just nodded dumbly at him as they took the cards and watched him go.

"Later Kitty, Rogue hope to see you again soon," said Naruto as he waved goodbye to them. Once Naruto was gone, both girls sighed dreamily with looks of pure happiness on their face.

"Hey, where did Naruto go?" asked Evan coming out of the house with two drinks. The girls didn't even bother to answer him and kept looking straight ahead dreamily.

"Um, you two ok?" asked Evan worried.

"Yeah," said Kitty with a sigh.

"Just fine," said Rogue sighing as well.

'Ok from Kitty I expect that kind of thing, but from Rogue it is just creepy,' thought Evan before he noticed the camera and a note on it. He picked it up and read the note before he cursed mentally.

'I knew I shouldn't have taken all that time to make a sandwich for myself,' thought Evan with a sigh.

* * *

**Break**

'**Nice house brat, who did you steal it from?' asked Kyuubi.**

'I'm a ninja, I must never reveal my secrets,' replied Naruto cheekily.

'**I ever tell you how annoying you are?' asked the Kyuubi sarcastically.**

'Keep talking like that fox and I'll start to think you don't love me anymore,' said Naruto before closing his mental link. It had been a few hours since he left the Xavier Institute and he couldn't help but feeling that something was happening. As usual, his instincts proved correct and he soon felt the knowledge from his dispelled clone came to him.

'So they are all mutants at that Institute, I knew something was up,' thought Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Break**

"You planned this didn't you porcupine?" said Wolverine looking at Evan.

"Yeah, I thought it was the least I could do for allowing him to find you," said Evan.

"You foolish boy, you could have got hurt or worse killed. That goes for you two as well," said Wolverine turning to look at Rogue and Kitty before picking up Sabertooth.

'Interesting, it seems life here won't be as boring as I thought it would be,' thought Naruto as he watched the group from a nearby tree.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Evan, did you finish the project?" asked Naruto walking up to the boy.

"Yeah man, I think you'll like what I added," said Evan with a smirk.

"Really now, well now you got me curious let me see what you added on," said Naruto taking the camera from him. He then opened it up, started to watch what Evan added, and was surprised by all the extra stuff he put on.

"I see you got those two cute girls to dance for you," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh yeah man, let me tell you it wasn't easy," said Evan.

"I bet, you must owe them a pretty big favor to get them to dance like that," said Naruto as he continued to watch Kitty and Rogue dance. He didn't get to watch long before they made it to class and had to turn in their project.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Naruto," asked a cheerleader coming up to him with some other girls that were all fluttering their eyes at him.

"Yo," replied Naruto as he piled up some food on his lunch tray.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come a party that the seniors will be having later on," asked the blonde cheerleader.

"Hmm, that sounds good to me. When does the party start?" asked Naruto as he got some chili.

"Here is the address and the party starts at 8. Feel free to stop by at _anytime_," said the blond before taking off with her friends and giggling the whole way.

'Fan girls, now I know how Sasuke felt,' thought Naruto before he started to look for a seat. He didn't have to look long before he saw Rogue sitting by herself, and decided to go visit her.

"Hey Rogue, how are you?" asked Naruto as he took a seat across from the surprised girl.

"Err, I'm fine but what are you doing here at my table?" asked Rogue confused.

"I saw you sitting by yourself and thought you might want to talk with a friend. I hope I'm not bothering you because if I am I could leave," said Naruto with a kind smile.

"Um no, you're not bothering me, but wouldn't you rather be hanging with those cheerleaders," asked Rogue giving Naruto a skeptical look. She knew yesterday that she acted all girly and everything, but that was because she doubted she would ever talk to the boy again and decided to give in to her emotions at the time. The last thing she expected was for the cute boy to actually take an interest in her when there were so many other girls after him.

"Tell the truth, they are annoying as can be. All that giggling, screaming, and make up just gives me one big headache to be honest. I much prefer you anytime of the day over them," said Naruto before eating some of his food.

"I know what you mean, I can't stand girls like that either," said Rogue with disgust before she looked surprised as she registered what Naruto had said.

'He really prefers me over those girls?' thought Rogue as a small smile came upon her face.

"So where is your friend at?" asked Naruto trying to keep the conversation going.

"Who?" asked Rogue confused.

"You know, Kitty I think her name was. I thought you two were always together," said Naruto.

"Oh no, we may be friends, but we aren't that close," replied Rogue.

"Oh ok, I just thought because you both always seemed to be together when I see you either of you, that you two were close," said Naruto.

"No, Kitty is so annoying and I can't understand her half the time she talks," said Rogue.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she seemed nice when I met her," said Naruto finishing his lunch.

"So how come you two gave Evan a private dance show and not me?" asked Naruto with a smirk causing a small blush to form on Rogue's face.

"It's not what you think, we were just trying to help him out and prepare for the Dracula play at school that is today after school," said Rogue.

"Oh I see, well I'll have to come to the play then because after seeing you two dance on the digital recorder, I must say I really enjoyed it," said Naruto with a wink causing Rogue to blush harder.

"Well Rogue I better get going to my next class, it was fun talking to you again and I'll see you at the play after school I hope," said Naruto with a smile before he left.

'Why do I feel so comfortable around him and I am always acting not myself?' thought Rogue as she watched Naruto disappear.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Naruto," yelled a girl as he walked down the hall. Naruto just stopped and turned to see whom it was and saw it was Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" asked Naruto smiling at the girl.

"Uh hi, nothing much, yeah," said Kitty flustered as she tried to speak coherently.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was looking for you at lunch, but I didn't see you around. I did see your friend Rogue though and we ate together," said Naruto causing Kitty to narrow her eyes a bit.

'So Rogue is making her move huh, well we will see about that,' thought Kitty.

"Kitty, you ok?" asked Naruto giving her a worried look. Kitty snapped out of her daze and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering, if um maybe you wanted to hang out after school," said Kitty with a blush.

"I'd love to, but I thought you were doing the school play with Rogue," replied Naruto.

"Oh yeah, duh, well after the play if you want to you know," said Kitty hopefully.

"Sounds good to me, I guess I'll see you after the play then. I have to get going now or I will be late for my last class. Later Kitty," said Naruto before taking off down the hallway. Kitty just watched him go and when he disappeared from view she screamed in joy before doing a little twirl.

'Score one for the Shadowcat,' thought Kitty with a large grin.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" asked a tall boy coming up from behind Kitty. Kitty turned around and sighed when she saw it was Lance.

"His name is Naruto and it is none of your business whom I talk to," said Kitty before walking away with her head held high.

'Naruto is it, I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson to not talk to my girl,' thought Lance with a smirk.

* * *

**Break**

'Hmm, what type of car should I buy fox?' asked Naruto as he walked through one of the more expensive car dealerships. Naruto wouldn't let anybody know, but he was filthy rich from all the money he stole off drug dealers and other criminals when he first arrived and could practically buy anything he wanted. Right now he was at a car dealership because it would help keep up his image of a regular high school boy.

'**What in hell makes you think I care what kind of car you get?' replied Kyuubi.**

'I'm thinking maybe I should get a motorcycle and a car that way I got some variety,' said Naruto ignoring Kyuubi's sarcastic comments. He continued to look around the lot and finally saw a car that he liked. It was a nice looking blue Ford Mustang, with two doors and brand-new, but an older version model.

'I like this one, I think I'll get this one as my casual ride and then later on buy some more just so I have some extra when I feel like something different,' thought Naruto as he examined the car.

"Find something you like sir?" asked a pompous looking man.

"Yeah, I would like to buy this car and maybe you can show me some other cars that you have for sale because I don't feel like just buying one," said Naruto to the surprised man.

'I am going to make a fortune off this boy,' thought the man before he led Naruto inside the building to show him what others car they had on the lot and at their warehouse.

* * *

**Break**

"What are you so happy about girl?" asked Rogue as she finished putting on the rest of her costume for the play.

"It just so happens that after the play I have a date with Naruto," said Kitty with a grin.

"You lie," said Rogue glaring at Kitty.

"Nope, I saw him in the hallway before he got to his last class and asked him if he would like to hang out after the play. He agreed so after the play I will be heading off with Naruto to get to know him better," replied Kitty as she put on the final additions of makeup and walked by Rogue with large smile on her face.

'Why that little sneak, well two people can play that game,' thought Rogue as she continued to glare at Kitty's back.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Evan, I didn't know you were coming to the play. I didn't think you were into this kind of thing," said Naruto sitting down next to the boy.

"Oh yeah, everyone is here from the Institute to see Kitty and Rogue," said Evan.

"Really, I take it that man in the wheelchair is Professor Xavier then?" asked Naruto already knowing the answer.

"Yeah and that lady next to him is my Aunty O," replied Evan.

"Awesome, you'll have to introduce me later," said Naruto as the lights dimmed and the play started. The play lasted for about an hour and Naruto could honestly say it kept him amused during that whole hour. It wasn't one of the best shows he had seen, but it was very funny and relaxing, but the part he could say he liked most is when he saw Kitty and Rogue dressed in those skimpy outfits. He couldn't help it, his sensei was the legendary super pervert Jiraiya, he was bound to pick up at least some of his habits. Too bad they didn't have any Icha Icha Paradise books in this world because he has been bored a lot lately without his favorite novels.

* * *

**Break**

"Thank you for coming everyone and we hoped you enjoyed the play," said the boy before everyone who was in the play took on last bow then headed backstage.

"Not bad," said Naruto clapping.

"Dude, I can't believe I wasted my whole day just to see this lame play," grumbled Evan.

"Oh it wasn't that bad now," said Ororo with a smile.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed the performance," said Charles coming up besides Ororo in his wheelchair.

"This Professor Xavier and your Aunt?" asked Naruto looking at Evan.

"Yeah man, this is my Aunty O and Professor X. This is Naruto, you know I never got your last name dude," said Evan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you both," said Naruto shaking hands with both adults.

"A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Uzumaki," said Charles shaking hands with Naruto and was about to peek into his mind because for some reason he felt something off with the boy.

"Don't," said Naruto suddenly looking at the Professor with a very serious look. Professor X just looked at him in surprise and with a questioning look.

"You ok man?" asked Evan giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"Yeah, listen I'm going to head backstage to talk to Kitty. I'll see you all later," said Naruto before walking off suddenly.

"Charles, what was all that about?" asked Ororo.

"I need to go back to the mansion and get on Cerebro at once," said Charles as he rolled off quickly.

"Is he going to be ok Aunty O?" asked Evan slightly worried.

"I don't know, I have never seen him like this before, but I want you to be careful around your new friend," said Ororo seriously before hurrying to catch up to the Professor.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Kitty you and Rogue were awesome out there and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," asked the boy who played Dracula.

"I'm sorry, but I got other plans, but maybe some other time," said Kitty with an apologizing look before she took off to finish getting off the rest of her costume.

"I can't believe you just turned down a date with the boy you were crushing heavily on yesterday," said Rogue walking up besides Kitty.

"I already told you earlier that I am going to be going out with Naruto right after I finish getting the rest of this make up off my face," said Kitty.

"You know if you wanted to go out with that boy I wouldn't have minded we could have always hung out some other time," said Naruto coming up from behind both girls and surprising them.

"Boy don't do that," said Rogue angrily.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, how did you get back here?" asked Kitty curious.

"I used my mad ninja skills to sneak right on by everyone so that I could congratulate you both on a great job in the play," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Ninja skills right, but thanks," said Rogue with a small smile.

"You really thought we did well?" asked Kitty with a blush.

"Oh yeah, and I'm offended that you think I am lying about being a master ninja," said Naruto with mock hurt look on his face. Kitty just giggled while Rogue rolled her eyes at him, but had a small smile on her face.

"So Kitty do you want to postpone our hanging out session so you can go out on a date with that guy you like?" asked Naruto getting back to the main issue.

"No," yelled Kitty loudly and quickly.

"I mean, no that is ok besides I don't even like him that much," said Kitty trying to cover up for her outburst.

"Oh ok, well would you like to come with us Rogue? The more the merrier they say," asked Naruto looking at Rogue.

"No, I think Rogue has other plans, right Rogue?" replied Kitty giving Rogue a death glare.

"Actually, I don't have other plans and I would just love to come along. I'll meet you both out there in a minute," said Rogue before walking away with a smirk as Kitty glare a hole through her back.

"Ok great, I'm parked right out front," said Naruto as he and Kitty headed out.

"You have car?" asked Kitty as she stopped glaring.

"Yeah, I just bought one today since I needed a way to get around. I'm not really a car guy so I don't know if I chose a _cool_ car or not, but I like it," answered Naruto.

"I wish I had a car," said Kitty gloomily.

"You have your permit right?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah, but I have to wait another year until I can get my license and no one is willing to teach me to drive at the Institute because I'm such a klutz," said Kitty.

"Hmm, how about I teach you how to drive after we get done roaming the town, and I'll even let you use my car," said Naruto shocking Kitty. He didn't tell her that he just learned how to drive the other day by using a forbidden jutsu to steal the knowledge from someone because he knew that probably wouldn't sit well with the girl.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Kitty with stars in her eyes as she hung onto Naruto's arm.

"Sure, look that's my car right there," said Naruto pointing to the blue Ford Mustang. Kitty just looked shocked that Naruto was driving a brand new Ford Mustang.

"Oh my god, this is your car," said Kitty as she stared at it. It wasn't as nice as Scott's convertible, but still she couldn't believe he would be willing to let her drive it.

"Yeap, hop on in and I'll turn on the AC while we wait for Rogue," said Naruto as he automatically unlocked all the doors. Kitty didn't need to be told twice and instantly got in and was surprised to see that the inside was just as nice as the outside with leather seats, CD player, and nice speaker system. This car must have cost him a fortune to get all of this stuff added in. Naruto just calmly turned on the AC and then told Kitty to feel free to turn on any radio station she wanted.

"There comes Rogue now," said Naruto before rolling down his window and shouting out to the girl.

"Hey Rogue over here," shouted Naruto waving to the girl. Rogue, like Kitty, was surprised to see the type of car Naruto was driving and slowly made her way over to the duo.

"This is your car?" asked Rogue as she got into the backseat.

"Yeah, brand new, do you like it?" asked Naruto curious as he started the car up.

"I like the inside, but I can't say blue is a favorite color of mine," said Rogue.

"Just ignore her, she is like that to everyone," said Kitty as she flipped through radio stations.

"I'm sorry, next time I get a car it'll be in green and black. I'll even name it after you, call it my _Rogue Ride_," said Naruto with a wink causing the girl to glare at him while hiding her blush.

"Smartass," mumbled Rogue with a smirk.

"So Kitty, where do you want to go first?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since Rogue is here now, why don't we just go to the mall and hang out," replied Kitty whom really wanted to go with a movie with Naruto alone so that she could lean up against him.

"Figures," said Rogue causing Kitty to turn around and start an argument with her.

"You two always this happy around each other or did I just catch you both in a good mood?" asked Naruto with a smirk causing both girls to blush before mumbling an apology to him.

* * *

**Break**

"Professor I think it is time for you to put Cerebro away for the day. It is now 10, and you have been on it since we got back from Rogue and Kitty's play," said Ororo walking into the room with Logan at her side.

"Yeah what gives," asked Logan gruffly.

"Something about that boy, Naruto Uzumaki worries me. I was feeling a strange power coming off of him, but when I went to investigate it by peeking into his mind, he told me to stop as if he knew what I was about to do. I don't mean to brag, but no one has ever able to detect my presence in their mind unless they are a psychic themselves," said Charles as he took off Cerebro.

"Is the boy a mutant?" asked Logan.

"No, he is something else and that is what scares me," said Charles as he rolled out of the room with Ororo and Logan following behind him.

"Where are Kitty and Rogue I do not feel their presence inside the mansion," said Charles.

"They are out with some boy from what I hear," said Logan, but didn't get to say much more before a car pulled up in front of the mansion. The three adults watched as the boy they were discussing earlier came out the passenger side and Kitty came out on the driver's side.

"What is that girl doing driving?" asked Ororo glaring at Naruto because she knew it was somehow his fault.

"I will talk to her later, but for now let us just watch," said Charles.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"See, I told you that you would be able to do it Kitty," said Naruto with a smile.

"I still can't believe you were able to teach her," said Rogue coming out of the back seat.

"You're just jealous because I was able to drive and you weren't," said Kitty sticking her tongue out at Rogue. Naruto was about to say something, but he felt three presences watching them and turned to see the Professor, Ororo, and Logan looking down at them.

"I think you two better go, your guardians don't seem too happy," said Naruto pointing behind them. Rogue and Kitty looked up and groaned when they saw the adults waiting for them.

"I'll see you two later and I hope we can do this again sometime because I had a great time," said Naruto as he walked up to each girl and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting in his car and driving off. Both girls just watched him drive off before sighing dreamily. They may not have liked sharing him, but the day went so great that they completely forgot about their animosity towards each other and ended up having a great time.

"So how mad you think the Professors are going to be?" asked Kitty as they walked inside the mansion.

"We are so busted," replied Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright listen up maggots, you are at my survival camp and you will as I say from here on out. Do you read me?," yelled Sergeant Hawk.

"Yes sir," shouted everyone except for Naruto who was filing his nails because Kyuubi thought it would be funny to make his hands seem like claws.

"Scott Summers will be our group leader due to his scholastic achievements. Now move out and get to your barracks," yelled Sergeant Hawk. The kids didn't need to be told twice and headed off to put there stuff away, except the kids from the Institute.

"Aww man, didn't anyone tell him I'm a city boy and that I'm not cut out for this," said Evan.

"Come on guys, this could be fun," said Jean.

"Fun, yeah right, try more like torture," said Kitty with a groan.

"Hey guys, we were given a choice. Either survival training here or with Logan," said Scott.

"Yeah some choice," said Rogue sarcastically.

"You all excited as I am, it has been so long since I have breathed the fresh air of nature," said Naruto leaning on Scott's shoulder and causing the boy to glare at him.

"Who are you?" asked Jean looking at Naruto and blushing when he gave her a charming smile.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, at your service my lady," said Naruto appearing in front of her and kissing her hand. Scott once again, was giving the boy a death glare behind his glasses.

"Hey," yelled Rogue and Kitty before they turned to glare at each other.

"Kitty, Rogue, it is good to see you two again. I tried calling you both, but your numbers were blocked," said Naruto.

"Yeah, the professors put us on probation for coming home so late that day you took us out," said Kitty with a blush.

"I still say that they went overboard and should have cut us some slack," said Rogue crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dude, how can you be so happy that we will be doing survival training," said Evan giving Naruto a weird look.

"I was raised in nature practically, I love the feeling of working out and training. Like I told Rogue and Kitty, I am a master ninja and as such I tend to feel extremely at home in the wild," said Naruto inhaling the fresh air.

"You still on about being a ninja?" said Rogue with a smirk.

"You know it, if you be a good girl maybe I'll show you some of my skills one day," said Naruto with a wink that caused Rogue, Kitty, and Jean to blush.

"Yeah come on guys, we need to get going," said Scott trying to get the boy away from the girl he liked.

"Me too, I'll see you all later," said Naruto before waving goodbye to them all.

* * *

**Break**

"Alright everyone, first obstacle is to climb those ropes, zip over to those rafts and cross the finish line. On my whistle go," yelled Sergeant Hawk before blowing his whistle. Everyone took off and immediately started to climb the ropes except for the Blob who's rope broke the moment he tried to climb up it.

"Give it up Summers, there is no way you're winning," said Lance as they climbed up the ropes.

"Forget it, I will not lose to you," growled Scott pushing himself to the limits. They were so busy focused on each other they didn't even noticed Naruto was already past both of them and zipping down to the rafts.

"Wow, isn't Naruto incredible," said Kitty as she watched him easily beat Lance and Scott without breaking a sweat. Those two had actually started to use their powers on each other in order to win, but realized too late that Naruto was already across the finish line and looking bored.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't lying about loving to work out and do this type of stuff," said Rogue impressed.

"Yes, but something just doesn't feel right about him," said Jean with a pensive look.

"Yeah the fact that he likes this stuff is what is wrong with him," said Evan panting heavily.

"He just got lucky is all it is, if Lance didn't have to worry about pretty boy cheating then he easily would have beat both of them," said Pietro.

"Yeah right, if Lance hadn't used his powers then Scott would have had to use his back to even the playing field," said Kurt.

"You want to start something you little punk," growled Blob as he punched one of his fist into his palm.

"Quiet down Maggots," yelled Sergeant Hawk blowing his whistle loudly.

* * *

**Break**

"Now since you all think you are tough guys, I will give you a task to prove it," said Sergeant Hawk.

"I have placed a flag on top of the mountain and the first team to retrieve it wins," said Sergeant Hawk.

"Piece of cake, my team can rest while I get the flag myself," said Pietro arrogantly.

"Not if I beat you to it first," said Kurt.

"Quiet, you will all have to reach the flag as a team or you do not win. As proof, I want a picture of you and your team with the flag that understood?" yelled Sergeant Hawk.

"Yes sir," shouted everyone.

"Yo sir, I do not have a team so am I exempt?" asked Naruto with a bored look.

"No, you will just be required to start from a different trail that will be much harder to navigate through," said Sergeant Hawk before leading Naruto away from Scott and Lance's teams.

"I hope he'll be ok," said Kitty worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, now that he doesn't have to worry about Lance and Scott blowing their tops and revealing us to him," said Rogue.

"Don't have to worry about that, Scott and Lance just agreed to not use powers the whole trip," said Evan.

"Yeah right, like those two could ever agree on something," said Kitty.

* * *

**Break**

'Traveling by one's self is so boring,' thought Naruto as he leapt through the trees at jounin level speed. He was nothing but a blur to the naked eye that only quicksilver had a pray of seeing or keeping up with since the boy moved at Kage level speeds, which Naruto could match but didn't feel like moving that fast at the moment.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach the mountain and it took him even less time to climb it and get to the flag.

'So boring, I think I'll read one Icha Icha Paradise, the only copy I managed to bring with me,' thought Naruto as he sat down next to the flag and started to read a little orange book.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Pietro," said Blob signaling to the flag.

"I'm on it," replied Pietro with a smirk before he took off as fast as he could towards the flag. He ran right by Kurt and Kitty, which caused Kurt to shout in surprise.

"Oh no you don't," said Kurt before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing at the top of the mountain. He grabbed the flag at the same time as Pietro and they started to have a tug of war contest. The two teams were about to break out fighting, but were stopped when a jet came out of the sky and Storm started to speak to them from a speaker.

"X-men, Professor Xavier is in trouble and needs your help. Mystique is also in trouble," said Storm.

"You ready?" asked Scott looking at Lance.

"You bet, just don't get in our way," said Lance. Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone who found the whole situation amusing.

'Interesting, so it seems that there is trouble at the Institute, but I wonder what it could be,' thought Naruto as he watched the jet take off before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Break**

"Wow, must have been some party," joked Naruto as he stealthily made his way through the mansion. Their parts of the mansion where it looked like a bulldozer had made its way through the place, but Naruto knew it was merely some type of mutant that was probably incredibly huge and extremely powerful. It turned out his theory was correct because he made it just in time to see the X-men and The Brotherhood fighting the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

'**Unstoppable Juggernaut, pathetic, I could easily squash that human,' growled Kyuubi with a smirk.**

'Not all of us are the size of skyscrapers fox,' replied Naruto as he watched the fight.

'**You are not the size of a skyscraper and you could easily wipe the floor with the **_**Unstoppable Juggernaut**_**as well so don't sass me brat,' growled Kyuubi.**

'That is true, but that is because I was trained to fight all type of opponents. This guy is powerful, but Obaa-chan was much stronger then him,' said Naruto unimpressed by the Juggernaut's power.

'**All humans are weak in my book,' replied Kyuubi before going back to sleep.**

'Says that every time and refuses to admit that some are powerful,' sighed Naruto as he continued to watch the fight. From what he could tell both teams had never worked too, much on teamwork and because of that Juggernaut was able to pick them off individually quite easily.

'Their teamwork is lacking, but one can not deny the effectiveness of their attacks,' thought Naruto as he watched the battle from the shadows. It didn't take long before they managed to get the Juggernauts helmet off and Professor Xavier used his psychic powers to knock his half-brother unconscious.

'Not bad, I will have to keep my eye on that Professor or he might just find out my secrets,' thought Naruto before disappearing once again in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Break**

"You can not change the wills of others Charles, people do what they want to do," said Logan.

"Yes, and we must do what we have to do, but still I wish for a day where my brother and others won't feel the need to punish others," said Charles before rolling off. Scott and Jean just followed behind the two adults as the steel doors shut behind them. They never saw Naruto step out of the shadows and stand before the man known as the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

'Hmm, he would be a powerful ally if I could find a way to sway him to my side,' thought Naruto, as he looked upon the man being contained inside the tube with green fluid surround him.

'**You are a seal master brat, bind him to you and make him your slave,' said Kyuubi.**

'I am not Orochimaru, I do not force people to serve me,' replied Naruto angrily.

'**You're the one whom needs allies because of all those damn orphans you started to take in human and mutant alike. You and I both know that something evil will be coming in the future and you will need all the help you can get. This man will never be free so long as he continues to go on rampages and such, so why not make him a slave to you where he will only do good in your name,' said Kyuubi logically even though the whole idea of doing good disgusted him.**

'You may be right, but I still don't feel right doing it,' said Naruto conceding that the fox made a valid point.

'**Put a seal on him then that locks away his hate and anger so that he won't be a slave, but just someone whom wishes to do good for the world,' said Kyuubi in disgust.**

'It seems that will be my only option. He is too powerful to leave unchecked so it seems I either seal away his anger and hate or I destroy him,' said Naruto not liking the choices, but knowing he had to do it. Before he even came to Bayville, he had done what he started to do in his old world when he was out traveling and that was helping those less fortunate then him. He didn't like to see kids suffering so he always brought them back with him to Konoha or found a nice family for him, but he couldn't do that here because there was no Konoha and there were laws making it so you had to legally adopt a kid or it was considered kidnapping. So he secretly built a place that was even more heavily guarded then the Xavier Institute and started to house those less fortunate there where they would have a place to live and grow happily.

It was first a place for mutants much like the Xavier Institute, but later he started bringing regular people as well because he didn't like to discriminate and it would help keep the new generation a little more open minded about those different from them if they had friends with special powers when they were little. Overall, the place was designed for the same reasons as the Xavier Institute, but much safer. Naruto had actually planned to bring the children he found over to the Xavier Institute to live, but he didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire of the battles that seemed to go on there, so he decided against it in the end.

Now he had the possibility to gain a powerful ally to help protect the kids when he couldn't and he just couldn't allow the opportunity to go to waste. The Juggernaut would serve the children, whether he wanted to or not and Naruto prayed that he would burn in hell for what he was about to do. The man may be evil, but no one deserves to be forced into servitude.

"Forgive me, but I can not allow someone else to gain your power especially for evil means," said Naruto to the man, before he started to perform some hand seals at Kage level speed.

* * *

**Break**

"You know I wondered what happened to Naruto. We left so soon that I never found out if he made it to the top or not," said Kitty talking to Rogue. Ever since they started to hang with Naruto the two girls seemed to be able to overlook their differences in personality and quickly became the best of friends. Rogue still didn't like some things about Kitty, but Kitty could find some things she didn't like about Rogue all that much either so it all worked out in the end.

"Yeah, knowing him though he probably made it up the mountain without any trouble. I mean you saw the way he was easily able to do everything else," replied Rogue.

"Aww thanks, it means a lot to me to hear you both concerned for my safety," said Naruto appearing besides Kitty and scaring both girls.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" growled Rogue.

"Um, don't?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

"How do you keep sneaking up on us anyway?" asked Kitty as she got her breathing back under control.

"I told you, it is my awesome ninja skills. Why can't you two accept that?" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," said Rogue rolling her eyes.

'Thank god he is such a cutie and overall nice guy, or that ninja stuff he keeps talking about would start to get really annoying,' thought Kitty with a small smile and not knowing Rogue was having similar thoughts.

"So girls, what happened to you yesterday?" asked Naruto already knowing they wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Nothing, we just got called back to the Institute for an emergency," lied Rogue with Kitty nodding vigorously besides her.

"Oh, well I hope it wasn't anything to serious," said Naruto putting some concern in his voice.

"Naw, we handled it easily," said Kitty dismissively.

"That's good, well listen I was wondering if you two were no longer grounded or not because if you aren't then maybe we could catch a movie or something," said Naruto with a smile.

"Unfortunately, we are still grounded until Friday, which is in like two days," said Kitty with a frown. Here she was being asked out by like the hottest guy in school and nicest, and she couldn't go because she was grounded.

"Yeah, what she said," said Rogue not liking it anymore then Kitty.

"Well that's too bad, I guess some other time then, but until then we can still hang out at lunch so I'll see you then," said Naruto before waving goodbye to the girls.

"I so hate the professors right now," said Kitty slumping her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know what you mean girl," replied Rogue before they each headed off to their own classes.

* * *

**Break**

'Only a few more weeks until summer vacation,' thought Naruto happily, as he lied down on his couch.

'**Brat, you are starting to become too lazy,' said Kyuubi.**

'Doesn't really matter if I do because I know you won't allow me to lose any of my strength since you refuse to have a weak vessel,' replied Naruto with a smirk.

'**Your disrespectfulness knows no bounds does it brat,' growled Kyuubi.**

'I love you too fox-chan,' said Naruto with a smile. Kyuubi just went back to sleep grumbling about annoying brats. Naruto just closed his eyes and was planning on taking a small nap, but beeping from his watch caused him to snap open his eyes and get up.

'Wonder what is up,' thought Naruto before he pressed a button on his watch and a holographic image of a man appeared before him. The man looked to be around in his thirties and was wear some casual blue jeans, a short-sleeved red shirt, and a baseball cap backwards.

"Yo Tech, what's up?" asked Naruto. The man was a friend of Naruto's that he meant when he first arrived here in this world. He ended up saving the man's life from some people who wanted to use his family to force the man to hack into some vault for them. Naruto ended up saving his and his family's life and has since then they had been close friends, with Naruto trusting the man with most of his secrets.

Tech wasn't the man's real name, but that is what Naruto and everyone else called him because of he was able to operate any type of technology there was. He was a super genius even if he didn't act or look like one. There was nothing the man couldn't do with a computer and some of the devices he built were out of this world. Tech is the one who built and designed the facility Naruto used to house the orphans he picked up. The man was even able to make it so the whole thing was legal and Naruto wouldn't get into any trouble. Naruto owed the man a lot, but Tech always refused saying that nothing could make up for saving his family lives and his own.

"Not much fox, but I think I got something that you will be interested in," said Tech.

"I've been kind of bored lately with school, what you got for me," replied Naruto curious.

"You know those design plans for Cerebro that you sent me? Well I took a look at them and I think I might be able to recreate the machine except you won't need someone with psychic abilities to operate it," said Tech with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto amazed.

"Oh yeah, the only draw back is that some of the parts needed to build the machine are almost impossible to come buy without drawing attention," said Tech with a frown.

"Yeah I expected that much, but it doesn't matter because we won't be using it like Professor Xavier does to find every new mutant. We will be using it for much different purposes and that is too keep track of all those who are already with us so that we don't draw attention from Xavier or Magneto," said Naruto knowing both men would get curious if new mutants started to get recruited by a third party. He only wanted Cerebro mainly to keep a close eye on those children already at the 'orphanage' that he had already set up. Most kids that he had house were under the age of 10 and had manifested their powers at such an early age their parents ended up kicking them out of their homes. There few that were older and in their teens, but those ones had ran away from scared that their parents would reject them and Naruto offered them a place to stay until they were read to confront their parents. In addition, some adults that helped run the 'orphanage' like Tech just liked helping people like himself, which is why they no longer just took in just mutant children, but people without powers as well to help integrate them and eliminate discrimination. Naruto was very pleased with the progress and hoped to keep things running smoothly like they currently were.

"Of course boss, still feels weird having a 17-year-old boy running a massive operation like this," said Tech with a smirk.

"I told you before, just because I am young doesn't mean I don't know the meaning of responsibility. I was the youngest Hokage in history don't forget that," said Naruto returning the smirk.

"Yeah, yeah safe the stories for the children because I am not so easily impressed. Anyway, word on the street is that there are a bunch of mutants that live in the sewers that call themselves the Morlocks," said Tech.

"Morlocks heh, I'll have to check it out and maybe I'll be able to help a few people down there," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Oh and one last thing, I want to set up another facility on the west coast," said Tech surprising Naruto.

"Why's that Tech?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Opening up multiple facilities will make it easier for kids that want to move around and visit new areas. If I were them I would want the option to explore and not be cooped up in the same place all the time," replied Tech with a shrug.

"I know there is another reason, but for now that sounds like a reasonable enough one to me. I'll leave you to find the perfect spot to put it, then I'll give you access to my bank so that you can pay for the new facility and make sure to use the same people as last time," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later fox. Tech out," said Tech before the holographic image disappeared.

'A new facility, sounds good to me,' thought Naruto before taking that nap he wanted earlier.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey Evan, what's up man?" asked Naruto as school got out.

"Nothing much man, about to head over to the pipes and try out some new moves. You want to come?" replied Evan.

"I still need to get a new board from when I broke it last week when I came down too hard on that pole," said Naruto causing Evan to laugh at the memory.

"Yeah man, you wiped bad on that one," laughed Evan.

"Yeah, laugh up it, but at least I didn't crash into that hot dog stand and end up with 50 packets of ketchup in my hair," said Naruto with a smirk.

"That was low man, real low," said Evan returning the smirk.

"Yeah, good times. Well listen man, I'm about to head out, but I might stop by the pipes this weekend so I'll give you a call to see if you want to head out with me and I'll give you a ride," said Naruto before doing the 'special' handshake with Evan.

"You know it man," said Evan before they both split up in different directions. Naruto was on his way home and was cutting through the football field when he noticed the Principal giving some envelope to Pietro before he zoomed off with it.

'Interesting, he is headed towards the Xavier Institute, but the question is why. Oh well, they can handle themselves, right now I need to get home then head out to do some training because I have become too lazy as of lately,' thought Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Nighttime**

'Says there are mutants down in the sewers, let's see if the rumors are true,' thought Naruto before lifting up the sewer lid and jumping down. He used his chakra to stay on top of the water and then sent out a chakra pulse like a bat would to see where objects are, except Naruto used it to find if there was anybody down in the sewers near him. It didn't take long before he felt a few people about 70 feet southwest of him and he headed off in that direction being as silent as he could.

'The closer I get, the more presences I start to feel,' thought Naruto as he continuously made his way through the sewer tunnels. It didn't take him long, before he found what seemed to be a society of mutants living together in horrible conditions, but helping each other as a family should. Naruto wanted to reveal himself and offer them a sanctuary somewhere else, but just watching them interact with each other he knew that they would refuse.

'I can see why they stay down here and not up on the surface. They are just like most of the kids that get kicked out of their homes by their parents because their mutation takes on a more physical aspect making them look more like beasts to people instead of what they are, humans,' thought Naruto. There was no point in asking these people to come with him because they would only think he was pitying them and would try to use them.

'**Makes you feel like back home at Konoha when you were just a kid, when they all believed that you were the reincarnation of me,' laughed Kyuubi in glee.**

'Yeah, and like me they don't want someone's pity so I will not interfere with their lives unless I am forced to in the future,' thought Naruto before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Break**

"Naruto!" yelled a bunch of little kids before running up to the older boy and hugging his legs.

"Hey, how are you all doing?" asked Naruto cheerfully as he patted each of the kids on the head and gave them hugs.

"You always do seem to like to make an entrance don't you Naruto?" said a woman with long sky blue hair whom came walking into the room with a smile of her face. She was very beautiful and had a body that would make most women jealous.

"You know me Sky, I like to leave an impression," said Naruto smiling at the woman. Sky was an empath mutant, which meant she could tell what people were feeling at any given time. She was in her mid-thirties and had a master's degree in education. It also made her great with kids because she was able to feel what they were feeling at any moment in time and help them out.

"Yes you do, and that makes you worse then some of the kids that I watch over," said Sky as she gave Naruto a small hug before looking at him and trying to use her empathy abilities to see if anything was wrong. The only problem with using her powers on Naruto was that he seemed to be able to block her out even though she knew he had no psychic abilities. The boy was truly an enigma to her, but that was ok because she knew he was a good person so she was fine with him keeping secrets from her.

"Aww, why are you always so mean to me. Hey kids isn't Sky just a big meanie?" asked Naruto with a smirk, but it fell from his face when all the kids started to shout that Sky was the best.

"Looks like that backfired on you," said Sky with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up woman, but I will have my revenge. Ok kids, go back to bed and I promise to play with you all tomorrow," said Naruto with a smile. The kids just groaned, but complied nonetheless after making sure Naruto would play with them in the morning tomorrow. Naruto and Sky just watched them go with caring smiles on their faces, before he turned to face each other.

"How have they been Sky?" asked Naruto turning to face the woman.

"They are doing good, even the new ones that you and Tech keep bringing in every week are getting along with the others well," replied Sky facing Naruto.

"I am glad to hear that, I was able to get a few new teachers with Tech's help, in order to give you more hands around here. Don't worry I checked them all out and they are trustworthy," said Naruto.

"Good, because it is hard to watch over 70 kids with only four other teachers," said Sky with a grateful smile.

"How is the new teacher doing?" asked Naruto with a smirk, which caused him to be slapped on the arm.

"You know when you first brought the Juggernaut here I thought you were joking with us, but whatever you did to him I want to thank you because he is great with the kids and they love him. You wouldn't expect such a giant of a man to be so gentle," said Sky giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"What can I say, the man just found his calling and came to me for a job," said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah right, but it doesn't matter because the man is a great help with the children so I don't need to know the truth," said Sky giving Naruto a knowing look.

"You truly are the best Sky, I see why the kids love you so much," said Naruto with a heart-breaking smile. Sky may have been much older then the boy, but she couldn't deny that in the words of the younger generation he was 'yummy,' and she sometimes wished she was younger because of his charms.

"Yeah, yeah now get to sleep you little heart-breaker. You have a big day with the kids tomorrow," said Sky hiding her small blush.

"Yes ma'am," said Naruto as he saluted Sky then marched out of the room.

'Smart ass,' thought Sky as she took the time to check out his ass before going to her own room with a large smile on her face.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Hey Rogue, what's up?" asked Naruto coming up besides the girl.

"Hey Naruto, nothing much recently except for the finals coming up in a week," said Rogue with a frown.

"I exempt most of my finals, I got all A's,' said Naruto with a smirk. He didn't tell her that he used his Kage Bunshin during classes in order to memorize all the assignments in order to get A's, but no matter.

"You don't seem like a straight A type," said Rogue surprised.

"Hey that hurts," said Naruto has he held a hand to his chest in pain.

"If you want, I can help you study some time before the finals. I got plenty of time now that I exempt all my finals," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," said Rogue with a smirk.

'I will so rub this in Kitty's face later,' thought Rogue viciously.

"Awesome, we can start after school today. I'll give you a lift home as usual?" said Naruto. He had started to give Kitty and Rogue a ride home since the day after they went out for the first time. He was even given his own I.D. card to the Institute so that he wouldn't have to wait outside the gate all day for someone to beep him in, he came over there so often. The Professors didn't seem to happy when they gave it to him, but they were getting tired of Kitty bugging them to give him an I.D. card so they did it to keep her quiet.

"Yeah, just wait outside the chemistry lab class for me since that is my last class of the day.

"I'll see you then Rogue," said Naruto with a wink and taking great pleasure as she blushed lightly.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey man, I never got a call from you this weekend. You didn't ditch me to go to the pipes yourself now did you?" asked Evan as the two met in the hallway.

"Naw man, I had some family issues come up so I was forced to change my plans. Sorry, I should have called and let you know," said Naruto doing _the_ handshake with Evan.

"Aww man that sucks, maybe some other time then man," said Evan.

"Sounds good to me, maybe after I'm done helping Rogue study we can skate the steps at the mansion," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You know you really made Aunty O mad when you landed in her flower garden last time we did that," said Evan laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, I don't want to do that again because that woman has one hell of a temper. I swear the sky started to turn dark she was so angry," said Naruto with a grin.

"Yeah man, you might have imagined that second part, but she does get mad when someone messes with her garden," said Evan hoping to get the topic focus away from how the skies did darken that day.

"I hear you, well I'll catch you later man," said Naruto before heading out to his next class.

"Later man," said Evan heading to his next class.

* * *

**Break**

"Took you long enough to get here and what happened to your mustang," said Rogue as Naruto came pulling up in an Escalade with spinners. It looked like one of those cars that you would see in a music video because of pimped out it was.

"I decided to leave the mustang at home today, so I took the Escalade you like," said Naruto with a smirk as he hopped out of the car and came around the other side to greet Rogue.

"Never expected to see you in this type of car, but you are just full of surprises," said Rogue with a smirk of her own.

"You know me, I like to keep people guessing. Hop on in and I'll show you how smooth it rides," said Naruto as he opened the door for Rogue.

"You know I can get the door myself," said Rogue as she got into the car and got comfortable.

"I know, but then I wouldn't get to hear you tell me that you are strong individual woman that can do things herself, if I let you get the door yourself," said Naruto cheekily

"Smartass," said Rogue with a small smile.

"You know you love my ass," said Naruto with a wink causing her to blush heavily. He then hopped into the driver's seat and started the car up before heading off towards the Xavier Institute.

"So Rogue, how have you been lately. I heard that you were having nightmares last week from Evan," said Naruto as he drove to the Institute.

"Yeah, they were nothing to worry about though," said Rogue.

"If you say so, I tend to have some pretty bad nightmares myself," said Naruto with a haunted look in his eyes. Rogue saw the look in his eyes and wondered what had happened to him in the past that made him get that look in his eyes.

"What kind of nightmares do you have?" asked Rogue curious.

"I dream about there being no ramen in the world," said Naruto shivering at the thought and causing Rogue to slap him in the back of his head.

"You're such a loser," said Rogue turning to look out the window so he wouldn't see her smile.

"Yeah, must be such a curse to have a loser like you as much as I do," said Naruto with a smile as he watched the rode.

'Did he just admit to liking me?' wondered Rogue with a small blush.

* * *

**Break**

"Naruto, Naruto!" yelled Rogue angrily.

"Yo," said Naruto shooting awake.

"You are supposed to be helping me study, but all you have done is play games and sleep," said Rogue glaring at Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I obviously didn't get enough sleep during school today that is why I keep falling asleep," said Naruto seriously, as he stretched. Rogue lost all her anger as she watched Naruto stretch his arms and she got a good look at his well chiseled chest and arms.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to study," said Naruto with a smirk.

'Yeah, but I'm not after watching you stretch,' thought Rogue with a sigh.

"Hey Rogue, you there," asked Kitty coming into their room to find Naruto sitting on her bed while Rogue was on her own bed.

"Hey Kitty," said Rogue with a smirk as she moved to sit down next to Naruto.

"Hey Kitty, haven't seen you all day," said Naruto smiling at her and pretending like he didn't notice what Rogue was doing behind him.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" asked Kitty as she slowly walked into the room.

"I came over to help Rogue study for the finals, come have a seat," said Naruto before scooting over to make some room. Kitty didn't need to be told twice and quickly to a seat next to Naruto while glaring at Rogue over his shoulder.

"Rogue would never waste her time studying," said Kitty turning to look at Naruto with a dazzling smile.

"I would if I had the right motivation," said Rogue as she leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Grrr," growled Kitty glaring daggers at Rogue.

"Um girls, why are you two looking at each other like that?" asked Naruto looking back and forth between the girls. They just snapped back to in reality as they remembered Naruto was their and turned away with a small blush on each of their faces.

"So where have you been all day Kitty?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Oh, I was with Professor Logan and Kurt, we had to do some things around the mansion," lied Kitty.

"Oh ok, that's cool. Well Rogue I had better go now since Professor Logan is back and he will just start to yell at me if he finds out I have been in your room this whole time," said Naruto getting up to leave.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to trust you at all," said Rogue with a frown.

"None of the professors seem to trust you at all," said Kitty with a thoughtful expression.

"What can I say, they think I am some type of hooligan," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'll see you both later," said Naruto waving goodbye to Kitty and Rogue.

"You better not have tried anything with him, while I was gone," said Kitty glaring at Rogue.

"What will you do, if I did do anything?" asked Rogue with a smirk.

"I am so not going to talk to you anymore," said Kitty crossing her arms across her chest.

"That is fine with me," said Rogue as she left the room and leaving behind a hurt Kitty.

* * *

**Break**

"This your car boy?" asked Logan as Naruto came out of the mansion.

"Yeah, you like it?" replied Naruto as he unlocked the doors.

"I don't like you hanging around here, so if I find out you hurt either of the girls, I will make you wish you were never born," threatened Logan as he glared at Naruto.

"That's ok _bub_, I'm not too fond of you either," replied Naruto with a smirk as he got into the driver's seat.

"I got my eye on you boy," said Logan.

"I'll try not to bend over to much then, might be too risky with you watching me and all," laughed Naruto as he took off. Logan just growled before he headed to the danger room to pound on some machines.

* * *

**Break**

"Hey man, that was a nice move you just busted right there," said Naruto as Evan came out of the pipes.

"Yeah man, I have been working on that one for awhile," said Evan as he took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey, what is the city like?" asked Naruto randomly.

"Random much man," said Evan with a smirk.

"I'm just curious, I never lived in a city before," said Naruto honestly.

"Much different then it is down here man," said Evan.

"I'm thinking of going up to New York City for the summer," said Naruto causing Evan to look at Naruto in surprise.

"That's going to make two girls that I live with very unhappy," said Evan with a smirk.

"Yeah, tell the truth man I wanted to spend the summer here so I could spend time with both of them, but I don't know," said Naruto.

"You like them both don't you?" asked Evan.

"Yeah," said Naruto with a smirk.

'**At least you chose some mates that aren't completely weak,' said Kyuubi.**

'Meh, you still there fox,' replied Naruto with a grin. Kyuubi just growled at Naruto in annoyance before going back to sleep.

"All I know is man, is that you better be careful around those two because they family and no matter how good a friend you are, if you hurt them, I will be one of the people to hunt you down," said Evan seriously.

"Yeah I know, Logan already sent me the memo," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright man, I'm going to hit the pipe a few more times before I head out," said Evan before grabbing his board and heading over to the pipes. Naruto just stayed sitting on the bench as someone else came and sat besides him.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" asked Naruto turning to look at the surprised girl.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Kitty curiously.

"You're the only girl I know that wears wildflower perfume," said Naruto with a smirk that caused Kitty to blush.

"Yeah, yeah you think you know so much, but one of these days I'm going to do something that surprises you," said Kitty mustering up her own smirk.

"I will gladly wait for that day," said Naruto before he turned to look up at the clouds.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked to skateboard?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know, it just never came up I guess," said Naruto.

"You any good?" asked Kitty.

"I'm ok, but I mainly just do it for fun and to kill time. Kind of like how you love to go to the mall so much," replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey!" yelled Kitty as she slapped Naruto lightly on the arm and tried to hide her small blush.

"You want to get out of here and head to a movie?" asked Naruto looking directly in Kitty's eyes.

"Yes," shouted Kitty before regaining her composure.

"I mean like yeah, I would like that," said Kitty with a huge smile.

"Alright, let's head out then," said Naruto standing up and offering his hand to Kitty. Kitty just smiled gratefully and took his hand as they headed off to Naruto's car.

"Can I drive?" asked Kitty giving Naruto the puppy-eye no jutsu.

"You know giving me that look is so unfair," said Naruto as he handed Kitty the keys to his Escalade.

"Yes, you're the best," said Kitty before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek and running over to the driver's side. Naruto just smirked before putting his board in the backseat then climbing in the passenger side.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the new facility Tech? Wow, looks even better then the one we have in New York," said Naruto impressed as he took a tour of the new facility located in California.

"Well we had to make this facility much more advanced so it could house the Cerebro I built without causing the attention of any major psychics when we use it every now and then," said Tech as he gave Naruto the tour.

"How many rooms do we have?" asked Naruto curiously.

"More then enough trust me on that one," replied Tech with a smirk.

"Good, that is a main concern of mine. Were you able to get some teachers that were trustworthy to work here," said Naruto giving Tech a curious look.

"Actually, you should thank Sky for that one because she used some of her contacts in the psychic world and she was able to get some mystics to help teach the kids here. They even agreed to help teach mutants how to control their powers on an advanced level if they so wish to learn," said Tech.

"That woman is a godsend, I am glad we were able to find her," said Naruto seriously.

"Yes, but there is a catch thought, the main reason these mystics agreed to help was because they wanted to meet with you. Apparently, they tend to know that you do not belong in this world and are curious is to how you got here," said Tech with a small smirk.

"That is fine; I am willing to make sacrifices if it will mean helping the children get better lives. I can not allow the opportunity to lose such resources because of my own selfishness," said Naruto sternly.

"I figured you say that so I scheduled the meeting a few days from now back in our facility in New York," said Tech with a small chuckle.

"Figures you would plan my life for me," said Naruto with a small smile as he shook his head at the older man.

"Someone has to do it," said Tech as he patted Naruto on the back.

"I take it you heard about all the new recruits at the Xavier Institute," said Naruto changing the subject.

"Yeah, all young ones to and being brought up right in the middle of a battlefield between Magneto and Xavier," said Tech shaking his head sadly.

"I may be forced to reveal myself sooner then I expected," replied Naruto with a frown.

"You should know that S.H.E.I.L.D. knows about mutants. I was able to hack into some of their computer files and it seems they have taken measures just in case mutants get out of control," said Tech grimly.

"Hopefully, they won't make any direct move against mutants for some time, which will buy me time to infiltrate their organization," said Naruto seriously.

"I know you're good fox, but I don't know if you're that good," said Tech giving Naruto a skeptical look.

"You still refuse to accept that I am a master ninja and that will be all of my enemies downfall," smirked Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not your enemy," said Tech defensively.

"I know, I was just making a point with a dramatic effect," laughed Naruto as Tech just smirked at the boy. Tech liked how even though they were doing borderline illegal activities, even though it was for the greater good, that Naruto always seemed to look on the brighter side and never let anything bring him down. The boy had the power to change people and because of that, he would be able to help the world for the better.

"I still think you got a screw loose fox," smirked Tech.

"What can I say, I'm the number one most surprising person in the world," said Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"That is such a great mutant power, the power to be the most surprising and unpredictable person in the world. All other mutants must be so jealous," laughed Tech at his own sarcastic comment.

"You're just jealous," grumbled Naruto.

"Come on, I'll show you the basement levels that is where the real power of the facility is located," smirked Tech.

**Break**

"Man, I can't believe summer vacation is over and we have to go back to school tomorrow," groaned Kurt.

"Yeah, like they should just make summer vacation a couple months longer," said Kitty as she got some lunch.

"Hey, where is your boyfriend at anyway?" asked Kurt with a smirk.

"He is not my boyfriend, yet," said Kitty as she mumbled the last part.

"Right, whatever you say," said Kurt before teleporting out of the room.

"Like why does everyone keep bothering Rogue and I about Naruto," said Kitty out loud to no one.

"It's because the boy is dangerous and you shouldn't be hanging around him," said Logan walking into the kitchen.

Kitty glared at Logan, "Professor Logan, Naruto is like so not dangerous."

"I don't like him, he has a weird scent," replied Logan gruffly.

"Yeah Naruto is the dangerous one, when like you are going around sniffing people," said Kitty sarcastically as she left the kitchen with a sandwich.

"It might be best if you stop trying to convince her that the boy is dangerous, it seems to only make her like him more," said Charles coming into the kitchen.

"I know you agree with me on this," said Logan not bothering to turn to face Xavier.

"Yes, but we must approach the girls from a different angle and with more facts. Otherwise, we merely sound like some overprotective parents who don't want their children dating," said Charles logically.

"Feh, I don't like it, but I'll back off for now. If anything happens to though don't expect me to hesitate because I will take the boy out in an instant," said Logan as his claws popped out.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said Charles with a pensive look.

**Break**

'Ah, the first day of my senior year and then no more school ever again,' thought Naruto with a smile as he looked upon the hell, which they called school.

'**You could always destroy it,' said Kyuubi with a grin.**

'Too much of a hassle, besides if I destroy the school then when will I ever get the chance to sleep,' replied Naruto with a look of horror at the idea of no sleep.

'**Why did I have to get trapped in such an idiotic vessel?' thought Kyuubi cursing the Yondaime.**

'I love you too Foxy-chan,' teased Naruto before closing the mental link. He then made his way inside the large building and headed off to his first class of the day.

**Break**

"Wow, just when I thought I couldn't possible get anymore sleep in my classes, they go and prove me wrong," said Naruto as he stretched his muscles and not even realizing all the female attention he was getting because of how tight the muscle shirt he had on. It showed off a great deal when he stretched.

"You always give free shows like that," said a girl with short blonde hair.

"I have to give my fans a reason to stick around," replied Naruto with a smirk as he turned to look at the girl.

"Names Tabitha," said the girl with a flirtatious smile.

"Naruto, a pleasure to meet you," said Naruto before yawning loudly.

"Oh, I've heard about you from Kitty and Rogue," smirked Tabitha as she leaned closer to Naruto.

"I'm sure you have, with you living at the Xavier Institute in all," said Naruto as he grabbed the girls hand before she could try anything.

"You're pretty quick there aren't you cutie," said Tabitha liking a challenge.

"Sorry, but it is time for me to go, so you'll have to try flirting with some other guy," said Naruto before walking by Tabitha without a second glance.

'I like him, he'll be fun to mess with in the future,' thought Tabitha with a smirk not knowing that she was getting in over her head.

**Break**

"Hey Kitty," yelled Naruto when he saw the girl as he left his last class of the day.

"Naruto," yelled Kitty in surprise since she hadn't seen the boy in two weeks.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Naruto as he walked besides the girl.

"Like so much better now that my last class is over," smiled Kitty. She wanted to ask him where he had been the last two weeks of summer, but decided to wait a bit and just enjoy talking to him before Rogue inevitably showed up and ruined it.

"I don't know, I don't feel like I got enough sleep in my last class," said Naruto with a smirk.

"How is it you make straight A's, yet you sleep through all your classes?" asked Kitty curiously.

"That my lovely girl is a ninja trade secret," winked Naruto causing Kitty to blush.

"You still on about being a ninja," said a voice from behind Naruto and he turned to see Rogue behind him with a smirk. Kitty grumbled silently as Rogue just had to show up.

"Of course, I am a ninja until the day I die," said Naruto with a smirk of his own.

"So where did you go the last two weeks of summer. I tried to contact you, but you weren't there," said Kitty trying to refocus Naruto's attention on her and not Rogue.

"I had some business on the west coast to deal with so I had to go out of state for awhile," replied Naruto. It was the truth.

"Lucky, I wish I got to go to the west coast," sighed Kitty sadly.

"Wasn't that great, like I said I was there for business so I didn't have much time to enjoy the scenery," said Naruto.

"What type of business you in?" asked Rogue suspiciously.

"Family," replied Naruto not wanting to be anymore specific. Both girls got the hint and didn't press the issue further.

He decided to change the subject. "So are you two going to the soccer game next week? I hear our team has a shot at going to the state finals this year," said Naruto.

"Yeah, will totally be going because Jean is on the team and we have to cheer her on," said Kitty.

"Yeah, we must go see miss popular becoming even more popular," said Rogue in anger before she split up from the group.

Kitty didnt know what Rogue's problem is, but just glad that she now had Naruto all to herself. "I take it she doesn't like Jean," said Naruto wanting to go talk to the girl, but knowing it was none of his business.

"I don't know, she has never shown in the past she has had a problem with Jean," said Kitty a bit curious. Not enough to lose focus on what is important. Her and Naruto being alone.

"I'll give her a call later to make sure she is ok, on the other hand let's get going and I'll even let you drive," said Naruto as he tossed Kitty the keys to his Mustang.

"Yes," yelled Kitty in delight before running around to the driver's side.

"Maybe I should get you your own car for your 16th birthday," said Naruto as he got in the passenger's side.

"No, I couldn't accept that. But how about you like let me use your car for the driver's license test that I am planning on taking next month," said Kitty with the puppy-eye no jutsu look.

"Alright, alright you can use my car, but if you scratch it you buy it," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey that only happened once and besides you said that it wasn't that big of a deal," said Kitty as she started to the car.

"What can I say, I lied," teased Naruto causing Kitty to slap him playfully on the arm.

**Break**

"Ah, it is good to see the old mansion again, it has been too long since I have seen my three favorite adults," said Naruto as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah right, Logan has been getting onto me even more lately to stay away from you because you're so dangerous," said Kitty angrily.

"He is right, I am very dangerous with me being a master ninja and all," said Naruto nodding his head sagely before Kitty slapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what it was for, you big baby," said Kitty with a small smile.

"Meanie," smirked Naruto before picking Kitty up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down right now," yelled Kitty trying to keep the smile off her face and sound serious.

"Nope, this is your punishment," said Naruto as he started to spin around to make Kitty dizzy. After a minute, he stopped and gently placed Kitty down on the grass.

"I'm so going to make you pay for that," said Kitty with a large smile before she got up and started to chase after Naruto. Naruto just smirked as he ran ahead of the girl and started to taunt her. He didn't get to run far before he slipped on the ground that was frozen over in ice.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked Kitty worried as she helped him sit up.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to slip on some ice. What the heck is ice doing on the ground anyway?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Must be one of Professor Xavier's crazy inventions gone wrong," lied Kitty sheepishly.

"Well there goes my football career, I'll never be able to play now with this type of injury," said Naruto dramatically before hopping to his feet.

"Here I thought you were really hurt," said Kitty trying to glare at Naruto, but was failing miserably.

"Never, but I do think it is time for me to go because Logan is starting to glare a hole through that window," said Naruto as he waved at the man with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the professors," said Kitty with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just catch you later Kitty," said Naruto before giving her a peck on the cheek then walking off to his car.

"Bye Naruto," said Kitty with a blush as she watched the boy she liked leave.

**Break**

"Hey Rogue wait up," said Naruto catching up to the girl.

"Hey, what do you want?" asked Rogue as she glared at him.

"Whoa, calm down there girl, I just wanted to see how you have been doing. I didn't see you at the soccer game the other day and we haven't talk much in the past week. Is everything ok?" replied Naruto worried.

"Everything is fine, why don't you just go hang with your girlfriend Kitty," said Rogue angrily before she started to stomp off, but was stopped when she felt Naruto grab her arm.

"Hey, she is not my girlfriend, we are just really good friends just like me and you. Now what has gotten into you lately," said Naruto glaring at the girl. Rogue just stood there with a shocked look on her face because he was able to touch her without being drained of his life energy. She then did something that surprised not only Naruto, but also herself, pushed Naruto up against the wall, and started to kiss him. Naruto was reluctant at first, but he soon started to kiss her back, but after a minute, they both broke apart breathing heavily.

"Um wow," said Naruto with a stunned look on his face. Rogue was about to say something herself, but a loud banging noise caught both of there attention and they turned to see Kitty looking at them both with tears in her eyes. Kitty ran off before Naruto or Rogue could stop her and left her fallen books on the ground.

"I'll talk to her, but we need to talk later," said Rogue with a meaningful look before she chased after Kitty.

"I'm in some deep shit now," sighed Naruto before he disappeared into the shadows.

**With Rogue**

"Kitty, are you here? I know you are in here Kitty?" shouted Rogue as she walked into the girl's bathroom. It didn't take long, before she found Kitty crying in one of the stalls and couldn't help but feel bad because this was all her fault.

"Go away," cried Kitty trying to stop her tears as she glared at Rogue.

"Kitty, I want to apologize, what you saw wasn't what you think it was," said Rogue trying to calm the girl down.

"Yeah right, like I may not be the smartest girl out there, but I'm not stupid," said Kitty angrily.

"No just listen ok because it really wasn't what you think it was. I was angry because I kept seeing Jean with her boyfriend lately and I guess I was jealous because she was able to touch him and other people, so I started to avoid you and Naruto," started Rogue.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that," sniffed Kitty. Damn it, she is supposed to be angry at Rogue.

"Well, when Naruto caught me in the hall, I kind of blew up at him and was about to leave, but he caught my arm and I was surprised that I didn't start to drain him like anyone else. I guess I saw an opportunity to finally feel what it is like to be a normal girl and I took it by kissing him," said Rogue with a small blush.

How could she be mad now? Rogue never knew what it is to touch let alone kiss someone she liked. It wasn't fair, she deserved to be mad at Rogue for kissing the guy she really liked. "I guess that is ok, but now that we are on the matter, how were you able to kiss him without you killing him?" asked Kitty curiously.

"I don't know, maybe he is a mutant like us," said Rogue also wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Yeah, but no more kissing him until he picks one of us to be his girlfriend," said Kitty glaring at Rogue. Rogue may have got the first kiss, but the war is still on.

"Fine, but I don't think he will ever choose between us, because Naruto just isn't the type who would choose one girl over another," said Rogue seriously.

"Yeah, I like noticed that as well," said Kitty.

"Yeah and I apologize for that, but I like you both equally so it wouldn't be proper to choose one over the other," said Naruto coming inside the bathroom and surprising both girls.

"What are you doing in here?" yelled Kitty hysterically. Oh no, he couldnt see her like this. She looked like a complete mess.

"You have got to be one of the dumbest guys I know," said Rogue about to pound Naruto's face in.

"Whoa, calm down I just came to make sure everything was ok, please don't kill me," said Naruto putting his hands up in surrender.

"Everything is fine, so leave," blushed Kitty at having Naruto in the bathroom with her.

"Ok, ok I'm going, but only if Rogue promises not to kill me later for doing this," said Naruto before ducking underneath Rogue and grabbing Kitty to him. Kitty didn't even have time to respond before Naruto kissed her hard and passionately right in front of Rogue. Rogue just stood there shocked and didn't even snap out of the daze until Naruto had broke the kiss and ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Wow," said Kitty in a daze and a large smile on her face.

"Why that little," growled Rogue, but couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face.

**Break**

"Man, finally my last class is over and I am still alive," said Naruto as he exited the school building. After the incident with Rogue and Kitty, he had been avoiding them so as not to cause any more problems, but now it was time to face them like a man and see if he would live or die.

'**Personally, I think you should just take them both here and now,' said Kyuubi bored.**

'Yes, unfortunately though, human girls aren't that simple minded,' replied Naruto.

'**Don't need to be, just take them now and before you release yourself inside of them infuse yourself with my chakra and they will become instantly bound to you as mates,' said Kyuubi like it was most simple thing in the world.**

'You know fox, you always seem to have a simple solution for everything,' said Naruto sarcastically.

'**You humans complicate everything,' said Kyuubi before returning to his slumber. Before Naruto could reply to that comment, but was pushed from behind by someone.**

"You Naruto?" asked the boy with brown hair and torn pants.

"Yeah, and don't worry I accept your apology," said Naruto with a smile.

"My name is Lance and I'm here to warn you to stay away from my girl," said the boy glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't know who your girl is," said Naruto dusting off his shirt.

"Kitty Pryde, stay away from her," threatened Lance.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am not your girl Lance so go get a clue," said Kitty as she came between the boys.

"Come on Kitty, give me another chance," said Lance smiling at Kitty.

"Get a clue Lance, come on Naruto," said Kitty as she turned her back on Lance. Lance was about to grab her arm, but was stopped by Naruto whom was giving Lance a stern look and grabbed his wrist, which stopped him from touching Kitty.

"I'm going to have to ask that you keep your hands to yourself," said Naruto before releasing Lance's wrist. Lance just rubbed his wrist in pain before he made a move to attack Naruto.

"Cut it out Lance, unless you want to start something," said Scott with his hands near his glasses.

"Go ahead Summers, I dare you to do it," smirked Lance. "I really want you to do it."

"Come on Kitty, let's allow these two to settle their differences without interference," said Naruto waving goodbye to the others as he and Kitty left. Lance just glared at Naruto before he turned around and left himself. Scott just sighed before he headed off to his own car and drove off to the Institute.

**Break**

"You really shouldn't be fighting with Lance," said Kitty as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"I wasn't, he was fighting with me," smirked Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm serious, you could get seriously hurt if you mess with Lance and his friends," said Kitty seriously.

"Kitty, you'll have to trust me when I say that I'll be fine," said Naruto trying to reassure the girl.

"I want to ask you a question, but I'm afraid of how you'll answer," said Kitty changing the subject.

"You want to know how I was able to touch Rogue without her mutation draining me," said Naruto simply as he parked outside the Institute.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" stuttered Kitty in shock and surprise.

"I have known that you and everyone else at the Institute are mutants since the day I first met you," said Naruto as he turned to face the girl.

"If you knew then why," started Kitty, but was silenced when Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"I do not care if you are mutant or an alien; I like you and Rogue for you who you both are. As for how I know about you and your friends are because I am able to sense the unique energy that mutants give off," said Naruto with a kind smile.

"So you are a mutant just like us, this is great you could stay at the Institute with us," said Kitty happily.

"No, I am not a mutant, I am something far different," said Naruto grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty curiously.

"Your professors weren't wrong when they told you to be cautious around me, because I am dangerous more so then any mutant you will ever meet," said Naruto with his head hanging low. He was surprised when he felt Kitty come across her seat and hug him.

"When you're ready to tell me everything, you know where to find me," said Kitty before hoping out of the car and going through the gates that lead to the Institute.

'Soon Kitty, soon,' thought Naruto before he drove off. Kitty didn't even realize that Naruto never told her how he was able to touch Rogue without being draining of his energy.

**Break**

"You mean to say that he knows all about the Institute," said Logan angrily.

"This is very troubling," said Charles.

"What is the big deal with you all, it isn't like he is going to tell anybody," said Rogue.

"You don't know that Rogue, he could reveal our secret to everyone," said Scott. He had used his powers earlier that day to save someone's life, but only because he had to and when he discussed it with the Professor they came to the decision that the public wasn't ready to know about the mutant society.

"Like calm down everybody, Naruto wouldn't do something like that," said Kitty.

"Kitty, you must be reasonable and think about exactly how well you know this Naruto boy. He could very well threaten the sanctuary we have set up here for you and all the others," said Ororo logically.

"Naruto isn't like that," said Rogue getting angry at the whole conversation.

"I will need some time to think on this matter, for now I want you both to stay away from him," said Xavier.

"What about the soccer game tonight, are we still allowed to go to that?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, in fact, Logan will take you both there now while Scott will drive the others," said Xavier before leaving the room.

**At the Soccer Game**

"Wow, Jean looks great out there today," said Kurt.

"Yeah," said Scott not even hearing what Kurt said.

"I can't believe we are being chaperoned, it is so embarrassing," said Kitty glaring at Logan.

"Don't sass me kid, or I'll put you through the danger room all weekend," said Logan.

"God I hope no one sees this or I am so going to a different school," said Rogue. They didn't get to discuss the matter more before the ground started to shake and Lance came on the microphone.

"Hello everyone, we have decided to come out of hiding and show you who we really are and what we can really do," said Lance as he and The Brotherhood started to wreck havoc everywhere.

"Looks like we will have to reveal ourselves as well to protect the students," said Cyclops as he and the others went to go change.

**With Naruto**

"Hmm, it looks like my secret will be out much sooner then I thought," said Naruto as he performed some hand seals and then called out the name of the jutsu.

"**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu**," said Naruto pouring enough chakra into the genjutsu that everyone in the stadium fell asleep even The Brotherhood fell victim to the genjutsu. The same genjutsu that Kabuto used during the Sand and Sound invasion during his first Chuunin Exams.

"That takes care of that problem, but now to deal with the X-men and their inevitable questions," said Naruto as he sat on Blob and started to read his little orange book. It didn't take long before the X-men came back and were surprised to find everyone including The Brotherhood all asleep peacefully.

"Like what happened here?" asked Kitty.

"Yo X-men, you're late," said Naruto waving to the group from on top of the Blob.

"Naruto?" said Rogue and Kitty in shock.

"How you doing girls," waved Naruto with a smirk.

"What did you do to everyone?" demanded Cyclops.

"Better explain quick bub, or you will be finding it hard to talk at all," said Wolverine as he popped his claws out.

"It seems you have used some type of psychic attack to put everyone to sleep," said Professor X rolling out to the group with Storm at his side.

"Well I guess you can say that," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"At least we don't have to worry about being exposed," said Rogue.

"Actually, it seems I missed someone," said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and reappearing behind the bleachers. The X-men just turned in shock at how Naruto teleported behind them and grabbed the new principal.

"Sorry pal, but you are not allowed to remember any of this," said Naruto as he stared into Principal Kelly's eyes. Principal Kelly just stared into Naruto's eyes in fear as the boy's eyes turned blood red with slits and then he knew nothing more as he slumped into Naruto's hands passed out.

"Pathetic human," growled Naruto as he threw Principal Kelly to the ground then turned to face the X-men with a smirk.

"Professor what happened to the boy," said Storm in fear as all the others even Wolverine back up in fear as Naruto approached them with blood red eyes.

"Interesting, at least you humans no better then the boy to irritate me. Too bad I don't have more time to play, but the boy is already fighting against me and my time is almost up. Be warned though, I will find a way out," laughed Naruto before he grabbed his head and fell to the ground on his knees. He was breathing heavily and soon stood up with a smile on his face and his eyes back to normal.

"Sorry about that, been awhile since I have used the fox's power to do anything, but there was no other way to guarantee that the Principal would forget all that he heard and saw," said Naruto.

"Such power, you are the one who caused the disturbance a year ago," said Xavier in remembrance.

"Yes, it seems your mental abilities are more powerful then I previously thought," said Naruto impressed before he opened up his book and started to read.

"We can discuss this later, right now we need to figure out what to do with The Brotherhood and everyone else," said Storm.

"Everyone else is fine, they are just in a deep peaceful sleep where they will wake up with practically no memory of what happened, though if they wake up seeing The Brotherhood in their outfits they might remember everything that happened," said Naruto bored.

"He is right. Wolverine and Nightcrawler please get The Brotherhood out of here while Naruto, I, and everyone else go back to the mansion to wait for you two," said Xavier.

"Who's riding with me?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"No offence professor, but Naruto has a nicer car," said Shadowcat as she followed Naruto to his car.

"I'm riding with them y'all," said Rogue simply.

"Professor do you think it wise to let those two travel with him after all that has happened," asked Cyclops worried.

"Do not worry Scott, they will be fine with him," said Professor X.

**Break**

"You know the whole staring at me funny thing, it's getting kind of old," said Naruto as he sat on the windowsill as the rest of the X-men sat on the couch and some recliners.

"What are you reading?" asked Kitty curious.

"Oh this little thing, nothing important," said Naruto sheepishly as he put his little orange book in his back pocket. Man it is a good thing they couldnt read japanese or he would be so dead right now.

"I think we would all like to know exactly who and what you are," said Charles.

"Yeah man, what kind of mutant powers do you have besides teleportation," asked Evan curiously.

"I'm not a mutant," said Naruto simply.

"You have to be or you wouldn't have been able to beat The Brotherhood or teleport like you did," said Kurt.

"No, he is telling the truth, he is not a mutant," said Professor X surprising everyone except Kitty and Rogue whom already believed Naruto.

"But how then Professor?" asked Jean confused.

"Maybe he is able to hide his mutant gene from you Charles," said Logan glaring at Naruto.

"You can not hide one's genetic makeup Logan, it is not possible," said Professor X. Naruto just started to giggle perversely as he read his perverted novel and ignored the X-men.

"Hey, the least you can do is pay attention when people are speaking," said Scott angrily at Naruto.

"Rogue and Kitty already know what I am because I have told them multiple times," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh no, please don't start," said Rogue.

"What, what did he tell you?" asked Kurt curious.

"He says he's a ninja," said Kitty shaking her head.

"What's wrong with being a ninja?" asked a voice from above everyone. Everyone looked up and was shocked to Naruto calmly standing on the ceiling looking down at them.

"How are you doing that?" asked Storm surprised.

"I'm using chakra and channeling it to my feet in order to stick to the ceiling," said Naruto as he easily dropped to the ground on his head to the shock of everyone. Before they could check to see if he was ok, he exploded in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared no one was there.

"Everyone please stay calm," said Professor X, but the only problem was that there was now two Professor X sitting besides each other.

"Interesting," said the Professor on the right.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Evan.

"Man, I wish I knew, this mansion is crazier then I thought," said Naruto leaning on Evan's shoulder.

"What, but I thought you were," said Kitty as she saw the second professor was still there and calmly looking at the students.

"Ninja's are trained in the art of assassination and deception tricks. This is no mutant ability, this is merely Mr. Uzumaki using his unique abilities," said Professor X causing the other one to poke him in the arm.

"Still think I'm just some trick," said the other Professor X as he poked the real Professor X. Xavier could say nothing as the finger pokeing him was solid. There went his theory that it is just an illusion or trick.

"Stop with all these tricks bub or I am going to rip you a new one," growled Logan.

"You're welcome to try," said Naruto as he took a seat next to Kitty. He then started up a conversation with the girl and completely ignored Logan. Logan just before charging at Naruto in blind anger at being ignored. Naruto just continued to ignore Logan even as Kitty jumped in front of the man, but Naruto just moved her out of the way and took a fist to the face.

"Too slow," said Naruto before he disappeared and Logan found himself punching a log.

"Maybe he really is a ninja," said Rogue impressed with his abilities.

"Even if you're not a mutant, then how are you able to touch Rogue without being drained," asked Evan curiously.

"Yeah, you never did tell me how you are able to do that," said Kitty.

"Well that is actually more complicated then you think, but let's just say I have an alternate source of energy that is able to block her ability naturally. It is kind of like a natural defense against Rogue's power and neutralizes her power so that I won't be drained," said Naruto sheepishly.

"Interesting," said Professor Xavier, knowing that Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Ok, well now that you all understand what I am, I will be going. Kitty, Rogue I will see you two later," said Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Professor what should we do about Naruto?" asked Scott.

"There is nothing we can do Scott, all we can do is hope that Naruto is on our side and will keep our secret," said Professor X.

"I don't know what you all are worried about, it isn't like he is going to rat us out when he went through all the trouble of dealing with The Brotherhood for us before they could go public with their mutant abilities," said Kitty as she left to go to bed.

"I'm going to bed as well," said Rogue leaving right behind Kitty.

"I still don't trust the boy," growled Logan.

"Naruto is cool in my book as long as he doesn't go evil us on like those Brotherhood dudes," said Evan as he left the room.

"I think my nephew is correct, as long as the boy doesn't pose a threat to us we shouldn't treat him as such," said Storm.

"I agree, but there was something about the boy that he didn't tell us, like when he seemed to be possessed by another being at the football game. I have never felt such evil before in all my life," said Professor X.

**With Naruto**

"You were forced to break cover I heard," said the holographic Tech coming out of Naruto's watch.

"Yes, I even gave them a demonstration of some basic abilities of where I'm from, but nothing more," replied Naruto.

"Good, because we got some problems with S.H.I.E.L.D. They are investigating us because they found out that most of our orphans are mutants and they think we are planning to build some type of mutant army by gaining their trust at a young age," said Tech seriously.

"I'll deal with them personally, do not worry about them. I will not have a bunch of paranoid government officials ruin a chance at a new start for a bunch of kids because they fear something ridiculous," said Naruto seriously and Tech couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his back.

"Don't do anything too serious kid, you don't want to draw too much attention to yourself," said Tech worried.

"I was raised to be a shadow Tech, I will show S.H.I.E.L.D. that you do not mess with those under the protection of the shadows," said Naruto as he closed the link.

'**You have more pressing issues to worry about then S.H.I.E.L.D. brat, that girl with the red hair is about to lose control over her powers in about a week,' said Kyuubi.**

'Yes, I felt it as well, but I will only interfere if they are unable to get her powers back under control,' replied Naruto before going to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow. It is important to be well rested.


End file.
